Field of Art
This invention relates generally to storage efficient database management systems and in particular to remote provisioning of virtual databases for storage efficient database management systems.
Description of Related Art
Databases store the data that is critical to an organization and thus form an important part of an organization's information technology infrastructure. As a result organizations typically maintain multiple copies of the data of the databases. For example, the data stored in a database system may be replicated to a target database system. Conventional databases support limited functionality using the replicated database system. For example, typically the target database system is used when a failure occurs in the source database system. Accordingly, the target database system is used in a passive mode in which the data of the target system is not used unless the source database system fails. This imposes significant limitations in the use of the target system. For example, if a database administrator needs to figure out whether a disaster recovery plan is working, the database administrator has to stop the replication and run a test. These limitations prohibit use of several useful topologies between primary and secondary database systems.